


Night time stories

by ukenceto



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: None - Freeform, done in like 5 minutes, for fun, lemme remind you of actual canon mr toaster ass, post prompt, there is no cheese in this fic, toaster jokes always go with adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine the most serious character you know<br/>now imagine them getting scared by the toaster going off as they walk by</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night time stories

**Author's Note:**

> Short, humor fic, based on a tumblr post-  
> "imagine the most serious character you know  
> now imagine them getting scared by the toaster going off as they walk by"

Adam was making coffee. The lights in the room were off, only the faint neon glow of the city seeped through the partially open blinds. Adam did not need lights, given the fact his augmented eyes could see perfectly in the dark. Kind of like a cat’s eyes, he thought absentmindedly. He had just woken up, and for him early evening meant coffee. There was a job to be done, and for the most part, it was not a job one does through the daytime. So, still ruffled up from sleeping, he left the cup on the counter, his hands making a faint clacking noise when the metal connected to porcelain. He went to the refrigerator, looking thoroughly inside, judging its almost nonexistent contents. The milk, yes, that’s what he needed. Turning around he went back to the counter, but not before he heard a loud ‘click’; without having time to process things, instinctively, he was taking cover near the shelf, his augmented arm outstretched. Faint smoke filled the room, along with the smell of burning plastic, and, strangely enough, bread. Adam just stared at the ruined toaster for a while, contemplating his life choices. From the faithful appliance, now met with an untimely death, stuck a long nanoblade.  
~~~  
Francis grumbled as he removed the last broken part, the rest of the device’s insides methodically aligned on the floor around him. Among the smell of cigarettes, there were still traces of burned plastic in the air. He glanced at Jensen under his bangs, silently raising an eyebrow. The said man just looked at him, arms crossed in front of his chest. The staring contest went on for a while, neither of them saying anything.  
“I don’t want to hear it Pritchard. Not. A. Word.”


End file.
